1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing system for automatically formatting a document according to a format and, more particularly, to a document processing system having start format information in each predetermined region, or to a document processing system capable of smoothly outputting documents with different sheet sizes.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional document processing systems such as word processors, a large amount of document data are processed in a batch manner, and it is impossible to interactively input/edit the document data on a given page.
The reason for this is as follows. When a document is changed by an input/edit operation during formatting of a large amount of the data according to a given format, position data for pagination must be corrected to reset a pagination position so that a given page is displayed immediately. However, since conventional document processing systems do not have all the data in main memories, it takes a long time to read the data out from a disk or the like or to change the data, and it is practically impossible to reset the data whenever it is changed. In addition, when a change in format information such as a line length may be present in a middle of a document, the data must be retrieved from the beginning of the document to check whether such a change is present because a given page cannot be displayed only pagination if such a format change is present.
In addition, when sizes of sheets to be output relating to the format information are different, e.g., A4 for page 1, A3 for page 2, and B4 for page 3, it is difficult to change arrangement of characters on each page. Therefore, the operator must reset the sheet every time each page is output, and it is impossible to automatically output each page with its optimal sheet size as a format.